pretty_rhythm_rainbow_livefandomcom-20200214-history
FREEDOM
FREEDOM is the image song of Kazuki Nishina. It debuted in Episode 31. Lyrics |-| Kanji= Wake up! 奮い立たせろFREEDOM Tune up! たった一つのFREEDOM 俺達が目指すのはjust now 勝者じゃなく勇者だろ インスタントなんかじゃなくて 両手のひらでこねて叩いて泣いてそれが It’s Beautiful My Life ぼけっとしてんなよ 全部忘れろ そこから始まれ ゼロを知ってヒャクを学ぶ ビビるな 仲間がいるさ 大空へ漕ぎ出せFREEDOM 大地をつかみ取れFREEDOM 失敗を迎え入れmaybe強くなる Wake up! 太陽の下FREEDOM Tune up! 月に委ねるFREEDOM 分かるだろ孤独じゃないだろ お前はお前を作れ 生まれた場所や時代 男女じゃなくて ただSOULで繋がれ Your Wonderful Day バカにするんじゃねぇ マジにやらねぇでどうするんだ? 歯食いしばり越えた壁が お前の後ろを守る 汗かけ泥かぶれFREEDOM 雨降れズブ濡れろFREEDOM 笑えるぜ 全力でpop up走り抜け Wake up! 困難の中FREEDOM Tune up! 明日に捧ぐFREEDOM 突然の悲しみはきっと道標になるだろう いつか誰もが絆だけを胸に一人旅立つ 人生は苦しいFREEDOM 人生は楽しいFREEDOM ガラクタでステージをshow up組み上げろ Wake up! 俺達だけのFREEDOM Tune up! ちっぽけだけどFREEDOM 繰り返す毎日がただ愛おしく Wake up! 奮い立たせろFREEDOM Tune up! たった一つのFREEDOM 俺達が目指すのはjust now 勝者じゃなく勇者だろ Feel So FREEDOM |-| Romaji= Wake up! Furui tatasero FREEDOM Tune up! Tatta hitotsu no FREEDOM Oretachi ga mezasu no wa just now Shousha janaku yuusha darou INSUTANTO nanka janakute Ryoute no hira de konete tataite naite sore ga It's Beautiful My Life Boketto shitenna yo Zenbu wasurero Soko kara hajimare ZERO wo shitte HYAKU wo manabu BIBIruna Nakama ga iru sa Oozora e kogi dase FREEDOM Daichi wo tsukami tore FREEDOM Shippai wo mukae ire maybe Tsuyoku naru Wake up! Taiyou no shita FREEDOM Tune up! Tsuki ni yudaneru FREEDOM Wakaru darou kodoku janai darou Omae wa omae wo tsukure Umareta basho ya jidai Otoko onna janakute Tada SOUL de tsunagare Your Wonderful Day BAKA ni surun janee MAJI ni yaranee de dou surun da? Ha kui shibari koeta kabe ga Omae no ushiro wo mamoru Ase kake doro kabure FREEDOM Ame fure ZUBU nurero FREEDOM Waraeru ze Zenryoku de pop up Hashiri nuke Wake up! Konnan no naka FREEDOM Tune up! Ashita ni sasagu FREEDOM Totsuzen no kanashimi wa kitto michishirube ni naru darou Itsuka dare mo ga kizuna dake wo mune ni hitori tabidatsu Jinsei wa kurushii FREEDOM Jinsei wa tanoshii FREEDOM GARAKUTA de SUTEEJI wo show up Kumi agero Wake up! Oretachi dake no FREEDOM Tune up! Chippoke dakedo FREEDOM Kurikaesu mainichi ga tada itooshiku Wake up! Furui tatasero FREEDOM Tune up! Tatta hitotsu no FREEDOM Oretachi ga mezasu no wa just now Shousha janaku yuusha darou Feel So FREEDOM! |-| English= Wake up! Cheer up, FREEDOM! Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM! What we aim for is just now, We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right? It's not instant... It's something you knead, hammer, and cry with both hands It's my beautiful life. Don't space out. Forget it all, and start from there After you've experienced zero, you'll learn about 100. Don't freak out. You have friends. Pour it into the broad sky FREEDOM Take the great earth into into your hand FREEDOM If you welcome mistakes into your life, maybe you can become strong Wake up! Underneath the sun FREEDOM Tune up! Entrust yourself to the moon FREEDOM You know, right? You're not alone, right? You have to make yourself The place or era you were born in or if you're a girl or boy doesn't matter. Just tie your souls together This is your wonderful day. Don't make fun of it. What are you going to do if you don't do it seriously? As you cross the wall while you grit your teeth, I'l protect you from behind Covered in sweat and dirt FREEDOM Get soaked in the falling rain FREEDOM I can still smile And pop up at full strength and run straight ahead Wake up! Inside of hardships FREEDOM Tune up! We'll give it to tomorrow FREEDOM I'm sure a sudden sadness will become a comrade. Someday, someone will go on a journey with only the bonds in their heart... Life is painful FREEDOM Life is fun FREEDOM Show up on a stage of junk you made yourself Wake up! Only our FREEDOM! Tune up! It's small, but it's FREEDOM! The days that repeat are just so dear. Wake up! Cheer up FREEDOM! Tune up! Your one and only FREEDOM! What we aim for is just now, We're aiming to be heroes, not winners, right? Feel that FREEDOM! Screenshots *Aiming to be a Hero! Freedom!! KAZUKImysong.png KAZUKImysong2.png KAZUKImysong3.png KAZUKImysong4.png KAZUKImysong5.png KAZUKImysong6.png KAZUKImysong7.png KAZUKImysong8.png KAZUKImysong9.png KAZUKImysong10.png KAZUKImysong12.png KAZUKImysong13.png KAZUKImysong14.png KAZUKImysong15.png Videos Category:Insert Song Category:Music Category:Prism boys songs Category:Songs in PRSL